Those Lying Eyes
by lovelydove
Summary: Ginny Weasley was born into this world with black eyes and an even blacker prophecy to match. Who is it that knows what she really is? The Chamber of Secrets was only the beginning...
1. Prologue

Oh yes, there was something about her that wasn't quite right. Everyone knew that. Even Molly. A mother knows when her daughter isn't normal. When she was born; after causing her parents 48 hours of excruiating labor pains, Ginvera Weasley sent the nurses and Medi-Witchs screaming down the hall. Molly and Arthur tried to pretend thier baby girl was okay. They pretended she cried, like babies are supposed to. The pretended her eyes were blue, like babies eyes were supposed to be. They pretended she slept, like all human beings are supposed to. When they took her home to the boys, they kept her away from the other children as much as possible. But those meddling twins...

Creeping up the rickety stairs one midnight to thier new baby sisters room, Fred and George whispered to eachother.

"Why do you think Mum doesn't want us near her?" Fred asked. Ever Molly had come home from the hospital, she had been acting strange; irratated and upset, jumping at the slightest noise, and stubbornly refused to let the boys see the new addition to the family.

"I dunno.. maybe she's got a baby cold or something." George shrugged. They pushed open the door quietly.

"We better not wake her up, Mum'll get real mad." Fred hissed as he shut the door behind him, his brother already peeking into the crib.

"Fred...she's not asleep. Hurry, come look!" Georges voice was filled with wonder and something that resembled fear. Fred came over, and glanced in. There lay a perfectly gorgesous baby girl, with creamy white skin and pale pink lips. Her head was covered in a soft layer of dark auburn hair and she was staring up at them with a knowing look. Her eyes were completely black, and in the moonlight that shone from the window, they gleamed with malice. The boys stared back... not sure what to think or do. Suddenly the baby smiled, a smile that lit up thier hearts. She reached up with her chubby hands and grabbed thier fingers. A swift electric shock swam through the connection, making them both jump. They glanced at eachother, scared out of thier minds, but a calming voice, seemingly in thier heads, spoke to them in a hushed, breeze like tone.

"Don't be scared. Everything is changing now boys. It's going to be alright. Trust me."


	2. Ch1: Prophecy Untold

Ginny's first year at Hogwarts was hardly uneventful. No one really took a lot of notice to the youngest Weasley, except maybe to pat her on the head, or make fun of her for liking Harry; which she abosolutely did not.  
Ginny made one and only friend, a petite Ravenclaw girl that made Hermione nervous with her long black hair and her icy blue eyes. Rosetta Emory, the only daughter of the ex Minister of Magic from years past, she was a lot like Ginny in the fact that not many people knew who she was, and she excelled in her schoolwork. The girls were always seen together, when they were seen at all. Most of thier time was guessed to be spent either in the dugeons somewhere or in the massive library, thier noses buried in books.  
"Harry, are you sure there isn't something wrong with that girl? She's just so... creepy." Hermione shuddered, turning back to her food.  
The trio were sitting at lunch one day, and Hermione couldn'y help noticing the two first years down at the end of the table. Harry said nothing for a minute while he chewed his food. Swallowing, he shook his head and spared a quick glance at the pair.  
"I'm sure she's fine Mione. At least Ginny's not making friends with a bloody Slytherin right?" Hermione's smile quirked upward, and then she too turned her attention to other matters. Matters of more importence then a small redhead and her friend.

Ginny and Rosetta giggled softly as they made thier way down to the dungeons. These lower halls were cold and deprived of other students, as most normal people were outside on this sunny Saturday. But not these two. They quickened thier pace as they turned a corner.  
"Setta, are you nervous... or excited?" Ginny asked her friend, raising her eyebrow inquisitivly. Rosetta looked at her with scorn.  
"Excited of course! What's there to be nervous about?" She laughed and her bright eyes sparkled. Ginny nodded as she clutched her books even closer to her chest. They came to a dark damp stairway and paused at the top. Ginny whipped out her wand and muttered, "Lumos"  
under breath. Once the girls could see the mossy steps, they quickly but quietly descended. Now that they were closer to thier desitnation,  
they stopped talking and stepped faster then before. Anticapation for what was to come shone in thier eyes. The end of the dank hallway was near. Ginny grabbed Rosetta by her sleeve and hissed, "Do you hear that?". Both girls paused and cocked thier heads. They could hear what sounded like faint murmur of voices. Both girls grinned and raced to the only door in the wall, a thick wooden door, partially covered in moss. Rosetta turned to Ginny waiting for her nod before she pushed open the door.  
The small round room was filled to the brim with students. Ginny could spot a few Ravenclaw, and one or two Griffendors, but mostly the group was Slytherin. All of them dressed in the usual school robes, they also wore round white masks to cover their faces. With the hoods of thier cloaks thrown up, the room resembled a black KKK meeting. The voices had stopped the moment the girls stepped it the room. Now,  
everyone who had been conversing with thier nieghbor, turned to stare at the two young friends. Suddenly, a girl stepped through the crowd, coming up to face Ginny. Pulling her mask down, she revealed long blond curls and pouty red lips. "Pansy. Hey. Um..." Not really sure of what to say, Ginny stumbled over her words. Rosetta chimed in.  
"We made it." Pansy smiled kindly and nodded.  
"Yeah. Here, come on you two, we need to get you dressed." The girl led them to the back of the room where she immediatly conjured up a black curtain, encircling them from the crowd and quickly dropping the noise level of the outside voices. She brought out two white silk dresses from seemingly no where and commanded the girls to strip.  
Lacking any modesty whatsoever, both girls quickly took off thier clothes. Pansy smirked at the clean childlike bodies. They slipped into the dresses and tied thier hair back at the nape of thier necks. When they were ready Pansy removed the curtain. The people in the room had moved so the formed a circle snaking along the wall. Pansy pushed Ginny and Rosetta to the middle, where they stood, unsure of themselves.  
Now that Pansy had slipped back into the crowd of masked bodies, they felt a little more nervous. Silence ensued. Ginny glanced from face to face. Judging by the immpeccible posture and a few blond tendrils falling over his mask, Ginny guessed which mask was Draco Malfoy as he stepped forward a bit.  
"Ginvera Molly Weasley." Somehow she was not surprised he knew her full name. Instinctivly, she fell gently to her knees, and gazed up at him. He held out his hand, and she gave him her tiny freckled left hand. He inspected it, going over her clear fingernails, running up and down her slender fingers. He turned it over and pinpointed his fingers on the small black serphant that held place on the right side of her wrist. Barely noticable, not many people knew Ginny had this mark. "The Mark of Andrail." He said, not sounding at all surprised, and she wondered if he had known this before hand also. She simply nodded.  
"The mark of one who is bonded by prophecy." She nodded again. The room was so silent everyone else fell away from Ginny's concentration. She could feel Malfoy's smirk. He held up his left hand, and she saw the same symbol gracing his cold skin. "Do you wonder what your prophecy is Ginvera?" He asked. 'Oh yes please!' she thought. Her parents never told her, always saving it for a later day. "Well, we'll tell you." The 'we' brought the crowd back to her mind and she looked past Draco to see Pansy standing there with a long silver chain, a thick silver serpant dangling from the end. She started swinging it slowly, closing her eyes and chanting in a language Ginny didn't understand but guessed to be latin. A fog began to encircle the room, rising from the floor and rising until it covered up to Draco's knees.  
Ginny's eyes were getting heavy but she struggled against them. Her view was gray and unclear. Suddenly Draco's unmasked face swam in view.  
"Ginvera. I'm here. I'm here Ginvera." She couldn't understand what he was telling her, and she tried to speak out to him, but her voice was lost. Soundless in the fog. It was getting thicker and Draco was swimming out of view. Then it all went black. Silence.  
A cold voice.  
"To this my song Thou shalt sleep In the dead of night I shall come"  
More silence Another voice. No, the same voice. Saying something different though.  
"They will wait in darkness Come, all ye who listen She will help in thier night journey No sun will be shining No moon will be glowing She will show them the pathway She, the night, is not friendly She closes her eyelids The moon and the sun will forget them And they will wait for her in darkness The last blood haired daughter The last ice born son Reunite The sun and the moon Rule over the darkness And they will wait Wait for the sun and the moon in darkness In darkness..." 


End file.
